A user device may be configured with a set of applications and/or application configurations for the set of applications. The user device, or a user of the user device, may be associated with an account type, such as a pre-pay account type where the user pre-pays for services, a post-pay account type where the user contracts with a network operator for the services, a wholesale account type where the user pays for services indirectly through a third party, or another account type. In some cases, different account types may be associated with different services, such as different applications, different application configurations, or the like, which may be available via a website.